A Change of Heart
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: this story takes place after 4th year where Harry, Hermione and Ron were spending their vacation in Wizard Cup but, instead Hermione staying with the Weasleys she didn't come right away like she was suppose to seeing that she was attacked from the Death Eaters unannounced? Summary inside the story. Harry/Draco, Blaise/Hermione ? R/R if you want to find out?
1. Prologue

Summary: this story takes place after 4th year where Harry, Hermione and Ron were spending their vacation in Wizard Cup but, instead of Hermione coming in their room unannounced, Hermione didn't come right away like she was suppose to seeing that she was attacked from the Death Eaters unannounced where Rumus and Sirus had to come to save her and her family unfortunally they were a bit late seeing that Hermione just recently killed her attacker that killed her parents holding her siblings in protection mode. Hermione's memory was echoing from her parents screaming and yelling and their last breath telling Hermione she's adopted… her older brother who's currently living in the States recently found out about his family being attacked and came right away only to find his baby sister holding their younger siblings in protection and tells her she's adopted was a bit of a shocked for young Hermione; her older brother is the only sibling she has with actually family where they both decided to adopt their half siblings as their guardian since we're their only family they have left. Read and Review?

**[Prologue]**

**~during the summer at the park-Hermione's P.O.V~**

I was hanging out with the twins siblings at the park where I noticed the sky was becoming dark and knew that could be one thing… and quickly got the twins out of sight… as we were heading home.

"Mum, Daddy, we're home!" I yelled out as we were heading back inside our home.

Just when I set down the twins who were clinging to my legs as I leaned down to their height "Sawyer, Skye stay close to me to okay."

"Okay." Sawyer told me as he held Skyler's hand close to him.

"Daddy, Mum where are you?" I yelled around the house until I saw who I couldn't believe escaped from Azkaban… the deadly jail for dark wizards who worked for the Dark Lord…

"Hermione sweetheart! I want you to take the twins upstairs… now!" my mom stated but I was quick in protected mode as I got my wand out pointing at the dark wizards "Get away from my parents!" as I pointed at the death eaters before I went to put protecting charms on my family which they didn't know about I was quick about it.

"Why should we mudblood" the death eater hissed at me … as he pointed his wand towards my dad but I was very quick and used "Stupfly!" as it set him against the wall unconscious for now…

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as I was carrying the twins close to me as I was running towards my parents.

"Yes darling we're fine… but I don't think we're safe anymore." My dad spoke up as he was bleeding from the side of his stomach.

"I agree… we should get out of here, I got a few things packed for all of to head to Head Quar-" I froze mid-sentence as I saw Rudolph Lastrange… one of the death eaters who works with the Dark Lord and before I knew it my dad was killed right in front of my before my eyes.

"ERIC!" my screamed for his name; as I turned around to have the twins behind me to protect them with all the energy I have.

"What would happen to your children when I've killed you? When your mummy and daddy died the same way as your lover," Bellatrix Lestrange as she taunted me as she tried to kill my mom but I blocked her; there was no way in hell I'm letting her kill both my parents not when I'm around she won't.

**"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY YOU BITCH!"** I exclaimed as I did a quick spell that stun Bellatrix right straight to her heart after her husband "That was for Cedric!" where she froze as I continued to talk "That was for killing my dad and my mum!" and instantly killed her husband who stun my mom where she got hurt on the side of her stomach, where she was bleeding on the chest area "Oh and that was for my good friend Neville and his family!"

"Mum!" as I stun both the death eaters to their deaths as I ran to my mom where the twin's siblings were crying over our parents.

**"MOMMY! DADDY!**"" they cried as I felt awful with grief that I didn't say my dad on time but, not fast enough when my got hurt holding her breath as she can "Hermione; my babies."

"Mum! Just hang on! Okay I'm going to save you, I can't lose you too mommy! I'm sorry I couldn't save dad… " I exclaimed as tears were coming down from my cheeks.

"It's not your fault sweetie; your father did what he did was best; protecting our children; and darling you can never lose us… we love you so much my baby… there's something your father an I have been keeping from you… you're adopted… everything will be explained upstairs it's in the attic where there's a journal in one of those trunks; your birth mother who just happens to be a good friend of mine left a note … and left us with you… when she knew by the time you turn 16 you'll find out the truth… protect the twins with your life Mya… I love you… my babies…" my mom last words to me before she died.

"Mum! Mum! Please wake up! Mommy! I can't lose you and daddy! What about me … and the twins… and what do you mean I'm adopted… I can't lose you mom! Please wake up! Mom! Mummy! Wake up!" Mommy!"I exclaimed as I was screaming with vengeance thru my veins, I felt something inside of me I couldn't explain it but, I felt anger and … I won't let them hurt my twins not even my older brothers Zane, Lucas and Nathan who I should write him a letter … about mom and dad… they won't be happy with the new seeing they are wizards as well but not everybody knows about this… not even Harry and Ron… and they are my best friends….

When I heard the twins screaming I turned around as I saw there was more followers not a lot but, once I felt some aura around me; it was black and red, I wasn't sure what that meant but, I killed them with one blow with "Ardor Glacio" which left them flame-freezing charm and left them to die afterwards leaving me feeling lots of anger inside of me; I had to no idea I had this much anger in me but I felt good and yet not so good… what's happening to me…

That was when Sirus, Remus, Tonks, and surprisly Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who came to our rescue after that… I couldn't really fact at first I mean where the hell were they!? When my family and I were attacked as I felt Sirus hand on my shoulder; I flinched.

"Thank god your Mione…." Sirus stated which left me to turn around with the scariest glare towards them… "I'm more than alright Sirus… they killed my parents… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS! WHEN THIS WAS HAPPENING! I … I have no one to take care of my brother and sister… my only family are in the U.S. and that's my three older brothers Zane, Nathan and Lucas… " I told him with venom thru my voice **(a/n: as you can tell Hermione is very much angry… with a bit scary glare you can imagine; I decided Hermione deserves to stand up for herself without her favorite boys don't you think) **

"Mione! You have to calm down… "Remus exclaimed as he continued to talk "It's okay to be angry and sad but, grieving for them for revenge… isn't going to make them come back or get better… I promise we'll have justice towards you're parents … you have my word pup!"

"You're all too late…." I stated with the same venom voice as I continued to talk "I am going to kill them all…. Including the Dark Lord Voldemort himself…." As I turned around with my aura was holding red and black **(a/n: Hermione is floating with black and red aura which isn't good… sort of and no… she isn't going to be the bad side… she's just feeling a lot of anger thru her right now)**

"Mione! Pup! Please snap out of it! your parents wouldn't want this for you…" Sirus stated as I turned to face him "How would you know?! You're bloody cousin killed my dad and her husband killed my mum and I couldn't do anything… and you expect me to just to sit there and not react well… well I'm sorry… but I have no desire to come with you all when you weren't even here when this all happen?! So don't you dare expect me to be okay with all this!" I told him.

"We … we didn't find out until an hour ago Ms. Granger… if we known then… we would of saved your parents… please calm down… you're scaring your brother and sister." Professor McGonagall told me with calm thru her voice.

"Mya… you're scaring me…" Skylar my baby sister said as she was hiding behind Professor McGonagall. I looked at my baby sister and brother who looked really scared as I started to soften up a bit…knowing I had to protect them…

"Keep going Skyler… tell her how you feel." Tonks explained to my siblings "She needs to snap out of it… before things gets worst… tell her you can't lose her sweetie… tell her you love her and you can't lose her either!"

"Mya…. We love you… please come back home… we can't lose you too…." Sawyer looked at me with his honey brown eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…I love you Sawyer, Skyler… I am so sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen… " as my voice started to come back to normal while the aura that I had left to its original color form where the vision looking at everybody was starting to be blurry where Remus caught me in time before I can hit the floor.

"You have nothing t be sorry about Pup; I am so sorry we didn't come in time to save your parents love but I promise everything will be fine; once you get better you'll be okay… you just need time to process everything… we won't let anything happen to your brother and sister and your older brothers. I promise they will be safe." Remus explained to me then everything went black.

Remus kissed my head as Tonks carried the twins siblings along with the rest of my stuff after that; I didn't wake up until a month later in the infirmary in Sirus house growing up before he ran away and stayed with Harry's dad James after that…

**[End of Prologue]**

**So what do you think of the Prologue? That was just the introduction of the story and now I'm sure you've been waiting for the next two chapters am I right? Well let's see how this would turn out? Hmm? Read and review :]**


	2. Ch1: Hermione's Awaken

**Chapter One: Hermione's Awaken**

**~flashback before Hermione came in unconscious and was sent in the infirmary~**

Harry's P.O.V.

I was in the living room playing some chess with Ron where Sirus, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Tonks were rushing to a secret mission apparently Sirus told me that something was happening in Roosevelt Wood Street where Hermione's home was located.

"Harry; you and Ron stay here; this could get dangerous promise me you won't get involved; I can't lose you too pup." Sirus spoke up before he went to catch up with Remus and the other auroras?

"Sirus what's going on? What's happening?" I asked.

"We were informed that there's some death eaters in Roosevelt Wood Street." Sirus stated but before I can even say something Ron interrupted my train of thought "Roosevelt Wood that's Mione's place!"

"Yes I'm very aware that's Mione's place Ronald." Sirus stated as he narrowed his eyes towards Ron which left me arched my eyebrow towards him but, before Ron said something I decided to intervene "Sirus if that's Mione's place shouldn't Ron and I be there with you guys."

"Not this time Harry; it's a bit dangerous besides you have stay here in case something happens." Sirus explained leaving Remus "Pad foot let's go! We're all waiting for you."

"Coming Moony!" Sirus yelled thru the entrance and then turned to me "You two stay here and we'll make sure nothing is happening to Mione or her family alright."

I looked at him for a long moment and said" Alright… just… make sure Mione's is okay… Sirus… she's my best friend… Correction she's our best friend." I spoke up knowing Ron might here this but I couldn't be sure.

"Of course pup! We'll make sure she's alright. I'll make sure of it. Stay here and guard would ya." Sirus stated that gave me to nod back before he head out to meet up with Remus and the others.

** ~4 hrs later, Harry and Ron were rushed out of the way to leave room for Hermione to go to the infirmary where it's Sirus old room; Professor McGonagall were carrying twins which Harry and Ron find out that it's Hermione's siblings who are about 3 years old~**

**~Remus a.k.a. Moony P.O.V~**

"Molly!" I exclaimed as I was carrying Mione while Pad foot next to me along with Tonks, Snape and Minerva not far behind **(a/n: Sirus, Tonks, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall came back with new comers which just happens to be Hermione's twins siblings Sawyer and Skyler who are muggles; who look a bit frighten until they met Harry who considered him like an uncle; Ron not so much… they don't like him (lol) the twins are very good at being a judge of character)**

Molly Weasley along with the rest of the Weasley clan came rushing in where I was carrying Mione who was unconscious.

"What happen Remus! What's wrong with Mione!" Harry exclaimed.

"A lot of things pup," Sirus spoke up with a distant look on his eyes I can tell he's very upset about this; I don't blame him seeing this reminds me of how James and Lily died except more horrible then what Hermione went thru.

"Harry, you and Ron come with me and Sirus, and we'll tell you what happen from there." I told them then turned to Tonks "Hey Tonks do you think you can distract the little ones they seem to like you."

"Of course Remus; come on munchkins I bet your hungry aren't you." Tonks spoke up gently towards the twins where Skylar was sniffling seeing her older sister unconscious "I want Mya! Is she hurt…"

"No sweetie; she'll be fine she just needs to rest is all come on what would you want Aunt Tonks to make you guys hmm?" Tonks explained as she took Skylar and Sawyer to the kitchen where Molly went to feed the kids.

"Sirus, Remus who are those kids?" Harry asked pointing at the twins who looked curiously at him.

"Mya!" Skylar spoke up quietly as Harry perked up and said" Hello little one what's your name?"

"I WANT MYA!" Sawyer exclaimed as she was holding towards Tonks t-shirt as she cooed towards baby Skylar leaving me to explain "Harry, Ron, guys, this is Skylar and that's Sawyer their… Mione's twins who are her siblings… she has about.. let me see what did she say she has.. Oh yeah she has about 5 siblings three of them are her older brothers who just happen to live in the U.S. and those two are the youngest and Mione was in a battle with Death-Eaters." Knowing full well known that Harry and Ron will be very protective mode about the news.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron exclaimed leaving me to flinch and before I can speak Ron beat me to in it "ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOW DID THAT BLOODY HAPPEN!"

"Mr. Weasley Language…." Professor McGonagall narrowed towards Ron as he mumbles a apology "Sorry Professor." Which left me to chuckle knowing full there were children around; that git deserves it either way from what he did to Hermione.

"So… are you saying that Mione has siblings; we weren't aware she had siblings to begin with." Harry spoke up.

"Neither did we… until…" I spoke up looking at Sirus who looked back and nodded.

"What's going on?" Ginny who came back downstairs seeing Hermione unconscious looking back at her mom "Mum? What's wrong with Hermione? And who are those kids?"

"I don't know dear; I really don't know; Remus, Sirus what happen? Why is Hermione unconscious and who those adorable darlings are." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"It's a long story Molly," Professor Snape who spoke up, rubbing his forehead from a massive headache I assume and then Charlie; Ron and Ginny's older brother spoke up "Uh who are those kids?"

"You're a big meanie! I WANT MY MYA! NOW!" Sawyer who turned to face Charlie leaving him to frown and said" Who are you calling a big meanie, it was just a simple question who are you?"

"Mya told me to never talk to stungers and I'ma keep that prumise…." Sawyer who jumped down; holding Skylar carefully and said" I WANT MY MYA NOW!"

"Alright little one, no need to shout and Mya will be alright she just needs to get some rest along with medicine attention is all." Professor McGonagall spoke lightly towards the little ones.

"NOW!" Skylar who spoke up; kicking Ron in the leg leaving him to say "Ow what the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Mr. Weasley may I remind you that there are CHILDREN in this ROOM!" Professor McGonagall, along with Molly and Tonks who had the same scary look.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry it's just why they had to kick me I didn't do anything." Ron complained which left Harry to roll his eyes.

"You're that big meanie Mya talked about… and that was for hurting my MYA! Just wait till my big bruthers come. And he doesn't like people like you!" Sawyer spoke up as he and Skylar went to with Tonks to the kitchen.

"Alright little ones; let's get you something to hmm." Tonks spoke up carrying the twins leaving me and Sirus to tell Harry and Ron what happen leaving Professor Snape to leave seeing he had some business to take care of.

"What does he mean by that Harry," Ron spoke up from the background leaving Harry to shake his head in amusement.

****End of Flashback****

**~a month later, Hermione is finally awake~**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly blinking my eyes to clear my vision until I realized I wasn't in my bedroom, I must be somewhere else then I noticed it was Sirus place because I recognized last year when I was with Harry and Ron. The last thing I remembered was battling Bellatrix Lestrange along with her husband Rudolph Lastrange along with the followers where I defeated them with everything that I had in me; then somehow I ended up here… and also I remembered that Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall with the twins who looked scared. O-M-G. the twins?!

"OH MY GOD!? I exclaimed leaving Harry to fall down out of his seat where he groaned; he looked up and saw I was awake "Mione! You're awake!" as he got up as he continued to talk "Ron and I were worried sick about you? How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a massive headache where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

" At the Orders headquarters; in Sirus place. Everybody was very worried about you especially the twins." Harry spoke up which left me face sharply towards him.

"How do you know about the twins?" I asked.

"Remus and Sirus told Ron and I along with everybody else in the room… why didn't you tell you had siblings Mione." Harry spoke up looking up a bit sad; leaving me to feel guilty it's not like I didn't want to tell them because if I did… it would make Harry feeling like an only child and I didn't find out about the twins along with my three brothers.

"I didn't find out till last year during my 2nd year Harry; and the next thing I knew I was responsible towards the twins and my older brothers Zane, Lucas and Nate were living in the U.S. it's hard to keep track with them since they always seem to move around a lot. I miss them very much." I told him as I looked away when I spoke up.

"Zane, Lucas and Nate? You have three older brothers along with twins is there anything else that Ron and I should know about? Like a secret husband that we don't know about?" Harry spoke up in a joking kind of way leaving me to chuckle.

"Not that I know of no as far as I know I'm still single where are the twins. They must be really scared." I spoke up when I whispered that last part of the sentence

"They were at first but they adored me, Sirus, Remus, Tonks along with Fred and George but not so much with Ron or with Ginny; oh and also with Bill and Charlie; at first Sawyer seemed very protective towards you especially when it comes with Ron." Harry spoke up as he continued to talk "They seem to be a pretty good with a judge of character?"

"Yeah well I taught them that. They are very smart for their age," I spoke up when the door opened leaving the twins came in barging in to visit me leaving them to say "MYA!" as they jumped into my bed.

"Skye, Sawyer," I stated as I hugged my twins "Oh I have miss you so much! Are they treating you alright, are you hurt anywhere" Checking for any cuts or anything.

"We miss you too Mya! And yes they are especially Harry over there. He's really fun." Skylar spoke up with a smile on her face; holding onto my neck closely where Sawyer hugs me close.

"Mya! We miss you! We thought you were going to die," Sawyer spoke up quietly and said" I miss you too baby and I'm sorry if I scared you both, I didn't mean too. I bet Harry took great care of you two didn't he?"

"He did! Mya! He's the best! I hope you marry him! He's very cute." Skylar said in a innocent look on her face leaving me in a dumbfounded expression leaving Harry to chuckle.

"A lot has changed when you were unconscious Mione. You wouldn't even believe it." Harry spoke up as he watched the twins adoring me. "They were mostly worried about you; I can see how they adore you so much."

"Try me Harry, and yes they do, I mostly take care of them since they were born while my parents were both busy being dentists and everything. God I have miss them so much." I spoke up as I hugged the twins closely to me.

Before Harry spoke up; Malfoy and Zabini came in with food leaving me to stiffen a bit.

"Harry," I spoke up with a bit venom thru my voice "What. Are. They. Doing. Here!" as I gritted thru my teeth.

"Mione, Professor Snape brought them here for protection along with their mums and Professor Dumbledore got them in protection from Voldemort." Harry explained where I didn't like it for one bit.

"Harry what makes you think I would trust them after what MALFOY's AUNT DID TO MY PARENTS!" I exclaimed **(a/n: the black and red aura is coming back thru her veins where the twins got scared leaving Harry to hold them close where Draco and Blaise widen in shocked seeing this coming from their arch-rival; leaving them to call out Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall)**

~Harry's P.O.V~

I was so happy that my best friend is alright but what I didn't realize was that Malfoy and Zabini would give her this much of a reaction especially since she just lost her parents from Malfoy's aunt where she's pronounced dead thanks to Mione who killed her thru her wand.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Malfoy exclaimed as he and Zabini went downstairs to retrieve both Professors to calm down Mione.

"Mione! Please calm down! You just barley woke up! You need to rest!" I exclaimed as I was trying to calm down my best frined.

"POTTER WHAT'S GOING ON!" Professor Snape exclaimed as he saw a black and red auora towards Mione as he opened the door as I explained towards him "I don't know! She just got mad when Malfoy came in with Zabini but I don't think she's mad at Zabini she's mostly mad towards Malfoy considering what his aunt did to her… parents.."

"I see…" Professor Snape spoke up and said" Ms. Granger… Draco would never harm anyone… I should know… he's my godchild."

"Gee thanks Uncle Snape," Malfoy spoke up by rolling his eyes but spoke up quietly "He's right Granger… I wouldn't harm anyone even if you guys are my arch rivals… and I don't want to be a death eater to begin with… my father wants me too but I don't want too… which is why I'm under Professor Dumbledore protection along with Blaise here we're both under protection… and he has my mum Granger… and I be damn I let him harm my mum. She wouldn't harm anyone along with my dad but, that's a different story." As he continued to talk… while I looked at him in shock at the moment.

"And I'm sorry about your parents Granger… but it's not my fault… that I'm related to a crazy person… who's my aunt… and I just… I'm sorry you had hto lose your parents Granger I really am… and I can't imagine what you're going thru… " Malfoy spoke up than the auora started to calm down leaving Zabini to comment "Drake it's working! She's starting to calm down…"

"Just when he was about to comment Madam Pomfrey came rushing in "Get out of my way; get out of my way! Ms. Granger. Please calm down… nobody is here to hurt you I promise. You lot get out! including you Mr. Potter but leave the twins close she's very protective with them." As she looked at Hermione "Ms. Granger I already contacted your brothers they are on their way! I'm sure they would love to see you and the twins. They should be here soon."

I nodded as I told Hermione "Mione! I won't let anything to happen to the twins I promise! And Malfoy and Zabini, it would take a lot for us to trust them as well… I love you Mione… don't ever forget that okay…"

"Harry…" Hermione spoke up quietly leaving to turn around to my best friend "Yeah…"

"I love you too Harry… and Ron too… and I'm sorry…" Hermione said then closed her eyes leaving me to say "Don't worry about it Mione, come on munchkins time to go."

"I'm staying with MYA!" Sawyer exclaimed as he grabbed Skye by the hand as they sat down next to their older sister leaving Zabini to comment "I had no idea… Granger was that scary… remind me to never get in her bad side Potter…"

"Trust me… you wouldn't want to be in her bad side… either way… it's a bit scary but, she means well.." I spoke up quietly as I went to go downstairs but Malfoy and Zabini told me to wait up.

"Don't worry about the twins Potter; Ms. Granger won't hurt them she just under a lot of stress mostly anger towards those dreadful "DEATH EATERS" but I promise you she'll be good as new she just needs to relax and rest a bit." Madame Pomfrey explained as I nodded.

"Alright… I'll come back later." I spoke up as I went downstairs.

**~After a week Hermione is officially check out from the Infirmary where Harry and Ron meet Hermione's older brothers Zane, Lucas and Nathan where they both found out that Hermione is adopted and that their father is Sirus Black~**

**~Draco's P.O.V~**

"Potter what was that about?" as soon as I along with Blaise and Uncle **Snape (a/n: in case you haven't figured out Professor is Draco's godfather)** left the room.

"I have no idea… Professor McGonagall explained there was an aurora around Mione but I didn't think… it was .. real…" Potter explained … leaving a bit defeated. Sometimes I wonder if that's how my mum gets worried about me with certain things.

"Harry! What's going on I heard that Madame Pomfrey came inside to check on Mione?" Ron exclaimed where he narrowed towards me and Blaise while Uncle Snape considering we all hate him. As for me I dreadful hate him more than Potter here.

"I'll tell you later mate, I'm a bit hungry." Potter just walked away leaving us by ourselves in the hallway leaving Ron to follow him.

"Come on Drake, Blaise time for us to eat." Uncle Snape stated leaving Blaise to speak up "Professor… that aurora that Potter was talking about ... the one we saw around Granger…what was it?"

"Even I don't even know…" Uncle Snape stated leaving a bit defeated as well "As far as I know… that aurora that Ms. Granger is dealing with… I have seen it before… I just can't remember what it was called…"

"You think Granger will be okay Uncle Snape." I told him; I may act as a bully towards Potter and his friends but that doesn't mean I want them dead as people claim that I do; I mean if people can even stop judging me then it wouldn't be a problem.

Uncle Snape looked at me for a long moment and said" I'm sure she'll be fine Drake, come on Mrs. Weasley is making us dinner we're going to need some energy when we meet Ms. Grangers older brothers from the U.S. and I would mind your manners towards them Drake, if I were you." Leaving me being confuse along with Bliase.

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked towards me which left me to shrug.

"I don't know you know Uncle Snape, it's not like Granger's brothers are rich or something I mean that would be crazy don't you think?" I told him.

"Yeah very…" Blaise said.

As we were entering the kitchen, I noticed that my cousin Tonks but her real name is Nimphora where she hates that name so we call her Tonks for short who nodded both towards me and Blaise where Tonks is Blaise god mother.

"How is she? Did she eat anything?" Tonks asked.

"Madame Pomfrey is with her right now and we didn't stay that long considering she kicked us out." Blaise spoke up seeing as I was still in my thoughts at the moment.

****End of Chapter One****

**so what do you think of the chapter? like it love it? as you can tell it's starting to get late but I will continue more if you readers out there leave some reviews and let me know what you think? :) oh and also Hermione has a few secrets on her own knowing that Harry and Ron are going to react well mostly Ron because we all know how hot headed he is leaving Harry dumbfounded from the news. hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Ch 2: Meeting Hermione's Older Brothers

**Chapter Two: Meeting Hermione's Older Brothers**

_~in the U.S. somewhere in New York City, where Hermione's older brothers Zane, Lucas and Nathan where they were meeting at the airport. They all got a letter from their youngest sister Hermione where they call her Mya for short, along with the twins~_

**_Zane's P.O.V_**

"Hey Nate, Luke it's about time you got here." I exclaimed as my two brothers went to greet me.

"Sorry mate, the meeting went longer than I thought." Lucas spoke up.

"It's true, we had to meet up at the front where our boss is always cranky. Have you heard from Mya yet?" Nate spoke up.

"I did… I spoke with her about a month ago, which isn't like her which is why I thought we should pop up and visit the old fashion way we wouldn't want to cause any ruckus would we?" I explained.

They both nodded, as we sat down to wait till we heard our flight is now boarding so we got our stuff and went inside for our flight.

"You know we could apparent right?" Lucas whispered to me where Nate in the right side of me.

"We could but, from what Mya told me there's some death eaters out there that can trace us and we wouldn't want that besides… I'm a bit worried aren't you? I mean I know Mya can take care of herself… but I have a bad feeling about this." I spoke up.

"You're not the only one brother I can guarantee that something is wrong and Mya usually calls us every other weekend doesn't she?" Nate spoke up.

"Yeah she does, which is why once we reached to the airport we'll apparent and make sure nobody find us deal." I spoke up which left them to nod.

**~13 hrs later to London, England~**

**Lucas P.O.V.**

"We're almost there." I spoke up as I was finishing one of those movies that I like so much.

"How do you think Mya and the twins are holding up? Along with mum and dad." I spoke up.

"I have no idea, the last time we saw her was when she was going to Hogwarts and after that I believe she was in between 2nd or 3rd year when we last saw her and that's when after the twins were born." Zane spoke up.

As we were heading out with our luggage, we went to the check in point to find our luggage, and once we got all of them, we managed to find a abandon spot where we can apparent to visit our home where we all grew up in not knowing that our parents were murdered from the death eaters. We had to find out from one of our old professors.

Once we reached to our home, we knocked where we waited which was odd; so Zane used the house key and once we reached inside we didn't think we would see blood everywhere where we saw our parents lying down.

"HOLY SHIT! Mum! Dad!" Zane exclaimed as we all ran towards our parents.

"What the bloody happen. And where the hell is Mya and the twins." Nate exclaimed looking around until we saw our old professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"You must be Zane, Nate and Lucas, Ms. Granger's older brothers I assume." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Yes we are, where are Mya and the twins and what happen here." I spoke up trying to calm myself down

"Your parents were attacked and murdered from death eaters Beatrix herself with her husband and Ms. Granger attacked killed them before we even reached them and the twins are alright. They are at the Black's Mansion." Professor McGonagall explained.

We looked at her and said" Did you just say the Black's Mansion." Zane spoke up.

"Yes we did do you know the Black's?" Professor McGonagall asked.

We looked at each other then I spoke up "Not personally exactly … we just heard of the blacks back in the U.S. Mya must of mention em thru her letters."

"Ah yes, your sister Ms. Granger is in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey right now at one Sirus rooms, if you follow me I'll take you to them if that's what you want." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Yes that would be lovely and where exactly is this Black's mansion you mentioned?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see come along, I assume you have everything with you right?" Professor McGonagall asked, while carrying some of the stuff that I recognized I assumed they must be some of Mya's things.

"Yes we do, and is that Mya's things?" I asked.

"Yes it is, she asked me if I can bring her things with her and once she gets better she's going to come back and arrange the funeral for your parents." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Right. Let's head out then." Nate spoke up as he folded our mom's arms like she was praying along with our dad who's in the same position like our mom's.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall replied.

_~Professor McGonagall took Hermione's older brothers to Sirus old house where he grew up until he turned 16 where he ran away to live with James (Harry's dad) and the Potters. Sirus felt someone's presence and once he opened the door, he could of sworn that one of the guys looked exactly like him when he was younger but, he could be imagining things~_

**~Sirus P.O.V~**

"May I help you gentleman?" I asked.

"They're with me Sirus, these are Hermione's brothers." Minerva spoke up.

"Ah, yes we were expecting you; you must be Mione's brothers, I'm Sirus by the way, welcome to my humble home." I greeted them leaving them to nod.

"Are the twins and Mya here?" one of the brothers who had chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes spoke up _(a/n: which is Nathan who looks like their biologically mother)_ _(a/n: in case you haven't noticed, Lucas and Nate looks exactly like their biologically mother, whose name is Amelia Minerva's daughter who she thought died during child birth, while Zane looks exactly like Sirus when he was younger)_

"Yes Mione's is upstairs if you want to see her and the twins are with Harry and Tonks would you like to see them?" I told them.

"Yes we would if that's alright, we been terribly worried about our baby sister along with the twins." One of the brothers who had black hair and dark brown eyes (a/n: that would be Zane who looks like Sirus like he was younger)

"ZANEY!" Skylar exclaimed as soon as she saw us leaving me to chuckle.

"Skye, how are you my dove. I have miss you so much." The same brother who spoke up before. (a/n: Zane)

"I miss you bruther." Skye nuzzled his neck leaving him to kiss her on the forehead and said" I have miss you, where's Sawyer."

"I'm hure." Sawyer spoke up quietly leaving one of the brothers to kneel down in front of me "Don't we get a hug buddy."

Sawyer looked at him for a long moment and the next thing I knew he ran towards him leaving me to see how much Mion'es brothers loves the twins as much as Mione does.

"Natey whure have you been." Sawyer spoke up quietly.

"We been working buddy, but I promise after we get things settled you get to see us anytime you want alright." Nate spoke up.

**~Zane's P.O.V~**

"Is it alright if we see Mya?" I spoke up, considering I'm practically overprotected towards my baby sister.

"Yeah I'll show you the room." Harry spoke up, leaving Nate and Lucas to follow me carrying the twins.

"Mione." Harry spoke up as he knocked and peaked thru the door "There's some people who wants to see you."

"You can let them in Harry." Mya spoke up.

"Hey babygurl long time no see." I spoke up as I saw my sister lying in bed reading a book just like when we left only she was younger back then.

"ZANEY! NATEY! LUKE! You're here!" Mya exclaimed leaving her to crouch herself as she sort of tripped one of the floor boards leaving me to catch her.

"Same old babygurl what am I going to do with you hmmm?" I chuckled as I looked at my baby sister.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up and talk." Harry spoke up.

"Thanks Harry." I told him leaving him to nod.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mya asked.

"What you think just because we work bloody much we wouldn't be able to visit you Mya" Nate spoke up leaving Lucas to talk "Besides we miss you bug."

"I miss you guys too." Mya whispered hugging all three of us with the twins in the middle.

"We heard what happen Mya, are you guys alright." I spoke up in a serious tone.

"Yeah I'm fine… but mum and dad…." Mya stated as I saw her starting to tear up leaving me to hug her in comfort.

"What exactly happen? If we known sooner we would of helped you Mya." Luke spoke up.

"I know you would Luke, but I wasn't aware they were in the area until I saw the clouds turned into dark and that's' when I got the twins into safety back home and the next thing I knew… the death eaters were in our house…" Mya stated as I noticed her eyes were started to be distant a bit.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want you to Mya." Nate replied as he hugged our sister.

"I know… I just.. I feel like it's my fault." Mya replied as she held her knees together leaving me to look at my baby sister.

"Look at me, none of that is your fault babygurl. It would of happen to anybody but you know what." I told her.

"What?" Mya spoke up quietly.

"I'm so proud of you for protecting the twins like that, mum and dad would have been very proud of you, I know I am. Along with Nate and Luke aren't you guys." I spoke up.

"He's right you know." Luke spoke up leaving Nate to reply "Yeah I mean, it would been a lot of worst.. if you haven't been there when you did. Mum and dad would have been very proud of you we all are. And I'm sure the twins are proud of you too. Aren't you guys."

"Uh huh, we're vury prud Mya." Skylar spoke up sitting on Mya's lap leaving her to cuddle towards her.

"I wish I could have saved them Zane." Mya whispered.

"I know, but at least you killed the murder who killed our parents and for that… we're very proud." Luke replied.

"There's something else guys… and I don't know what to think…" Mya spoke up.

"What is it Mya?" I spoke up.

The twins were starting to get sleepy, so we left them to bed while Nate, Lucas and I spoke with Mya on the sofas in the room.

"Mum mentioned something that… I'm not even sure…. If…" Mya stated leaving me to question towards Lucas and Nate who had the same look on my face and said" What did she say Mya. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Mya looked up at us with tears coming down her cheeks and said "She said I'm adopted, I'm not a Granger… like you guys."

**~in the family room where Sirus and Remus talking-Remus P.O.V~**

"So you're saying is that Zane, Mione's older brother is a spinning image of you when you were younger?" I spoke up looking at him like he's crazy.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying Moony, I mean that's impossible I would of known if I had kids don't you think?" Sirus spoke up, running his hands thru his hair in frustration as he was pacing back and forth.

"Well yes I suppose you would." I spoke up and then continued "But that doesn't make any sense Padfoot, I mean the last relationship you were with was with Amelia and we don't even know what happen with her, you both loved each other I would of thought you would ask her to marry you."

Sirus smiled at that memory and then looked at me "I did asked her to marry me actually."

"You did." I exclaimed and then looked at him for a long moment "Then why aren't you wearing a ring then?"

"That's the thing Moony I don't bloody know… but I do know is that Luke and Nathan hair and eyes looked exactly like Amelia… I mean what else could it be. It's not like Mione's would be daughter and the twins… well I don't know about them but I wouldn't mind adopting them Moony." Sirus looked at me with a serious look.

"Me either Padfoot. I mean it would explain a lot; I mean wouldn't Amelia told you she was pregnant and have family with her?" I asked.

"Yeah she would, she wanted a family and you know I wanted a family so… why don't I remember all this then." Sirus spoke up.

"I don't know Padfoot I really don't know." I told him, leaving them in their thoughts.

**~in the living room where Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise along with the guys minus Ginny who's helping out with Mrs. Weasley at the moment~**

**Fred's P.O.V**

"So Harry you really met Mione's brother's what do you think of them?" I asked.

Harry was quiet for a long moment and said" They seem really nice, despite how they are very protective with Mione and the twins. I can see where Mione's gets it from actually."

"Yeah you're the one to talk Harry, unlike me they all hate me which I don't even know why?" Ron spoke up leaving him to grumble leaving me to roll my eyes knowing full well why Mione's brothers would hate him so much.

"I can guess a couple of things to hate you Weaslebee?" Malfoy sneered towards my younger brother which left me to sigh.

"Ferret I wouldn-"Ron was cut off when we saw three older guys which I'm guessing is Mione's older brothers.

"Harry do you mind if we talk?" the dark hair guy spoke leaving Harry to say "Sure Zane what's up?" leaving him to follow him to the other room.

"You must be Fred, and George I heard a lot about you from Charlie?" the chocolate brown hair guy spoke up. "I'm Nate, and this is Lucas and the one who left is Zane he's the oldest from all three of us actually we're Mya's older brothers."

"Nice to meet you mate, and yes I am Fred, and that's George, you remember Percy don't you." I spoke up leaving Percy and the brothers of Mione's to nod at each other as I continued to talk "And I don't suppose you know Malfoy and Zabini over there do you?"

"Ah yes, Malfoy and Zabini. I heard a lot about you two." Nate replied as he narrowed his eyes towards the two slytherins.

"Like what?" Zabini spoke up.

"I don't think you'll like the results kid." Lucas spoke up.

"So do you really live in the U.S." George spoke up.

"Yeah we do, we actually live in New York City, which is one of the reasons why we're here in England, we wanted to visit our sister and the twins along with our parents but we weren't aware that they were… dead…" Lucas replied almost like he has a hard time saying that.

"We didn't find out till Sirus and Remus told us." I replied.

Lucas and Nate nodded and said" So…how exactly did you managed to be in this type of place anyway?"

"Well considering we're part of the Order society I assume you heard that kind of thing right?" I asked.

Lucas and Nate looked at each other and then Lucas spoke up "Yeah we have, in fact our dad is one of the members at least from what he told us anyway."

"I thought you're dad was a muggle?" Zabini asked.

"He was…" Lucas stated and then Nate spoke up "But then we found out… that our mum and dad aren't our parents. We're actually adopted…along with Mya and the twins their under our names to take care of them."

"You're adopted." Harry spoke up who came back from talking to Zane who wasn't that far behind him.

"Yeah we are…"Zane spoke up.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked and before Zane, Lucas, Nathan or the rest of us can reply Hermione came down stairs and spoke up "Because… my mom told me before she died right in front of me and the twins."

"Mione! You're not supposed to be up." Harry ran towards Hermione leaving her to chuckle "Oh Harry, I'm fine really. I just got up from resting a bit. The twins are still sleeping and I'm kind of hungry sue me." Leaving us to chuckle.

**~End of Fred's P.O.V. right now it's nobody's point of view right now~**

Draco and Blaise looked at Hermione where she was wearing a pair of jeans and a tang top where her hair was braided, talking to her brothers.

"Hey Drake." Blaise said.

"Yeah Blaise." Draco replied.

"Don't you ever feel like you don't fit in here." Blaise asked.

"All the time, but I'm sure we'll managed to fit in this common group." Draco replied.

"I hope so." Blaise replied.

"Malfoy…" Hermione stated as she sat down in front of Draco and Blaise leaving Draco to reply "Yes Granger?"

"I'm sorry…" Hermione replied leaving Draco and Blaise in shock.

"What for Granger?" Draco replied in curiously towards her.

"For blaming you… that you had anything to do with my parents being murdered and for that I'm … very sorry… and also… for scaring you and Zabini when I was… well you know." Hermione spoke up.

Draco looked at her and shrugged his shoulders "It's okay it happens. And I'm really am sorry about your parents Granger… I really am and we weren't scared Granger we just freaked a little bit."

"Thanks…" Hermione replied and then turned to Blaise "And Zabini…"

"Yes Granger?" Blaise replied curiously as he crossed his legs in a relax position.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment and said" You know what… never mind… then turned to her older brother Zane "Zaney do you want anything to eat."

"Sure babygurl where's the kitchen." Zane replied leaving Blaise arched his eyebrow towards her and Draco confuse.

~Blaise P.O.V~

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea… let's get something to eat." I replied, as we went to the kitchen.

"Ah I bet you boys are hungry I'll fetch you boys something to eat hmm?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up leaving me to say "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course dear boy, you two look skin and bones almost like Harry here. Supper is almost done so make yourself comfortable." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Not likely." Draco whispered where I nudged him for being rude leaving him to glare at me which I ignored since I was too focus starring at Granger talking to her brothers.

"So Zaney how's everything in New York?" Granger asked as she was eating some rolls from the basket.

"Pretty much the same as always." Zane replied leaving her to chuckle.

"Where do you think we should bury our parents Zaney?" Granger asked thru a whisper which me and Draco were across from her and her brothers so it's pretty much we can hear their conversation not that we were eavesdropping or anything.

"I'm sure they'll be happy wherever we bury them bug." Nate replied as he gave her a comfort hug.

"Oh I better get the twins; they'll end up being cranky if they don't eat. I'll be back." Granger spoke up as she got up, leaving me to get up in curiously to follow for some reason.

"I'll be back Drake." I told him leaving him to nod.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think of Chapter two? I'm pretty sure you guys have tons of questions and I'll answer them as I can but, until then I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to read and review:] **


End file.
